tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Taten001/Song of Legends Lore Page
This page is for various bits of lore that I feel is necessary for people to know about if they participate in SoL. This is all original work which I've dedicated a lot of time to. Please don't steal it as your own or something. Note! This page is outdated as some things have changed, but in general, things are still applicable. Feel free to contact me for any lore questions at all. Religion Shinnoan Religion Gods This section is dedicated to those whom are worshipped commonly in the religion. The first name is the common and most popular name. The second is the elven variation, which is also relatively common. Shinnock/Shinn: The chief diety, Shinnock, is the creator of time, as well as the sun, the stars, Ritheran, as well as the father of most of the other gods. Maymarra/Maymuel: Shinnock's wife. Goddess of life and nature. Velli/Valen: Daughter of Shinnock and Goddess of purity, love and kindness. Keirsta/Karen: Goddess of joy, fun and entertainment. Never found far from her sister Velli. It is she who likes to give gifts to good children on Karen’s Day. Elostos/Erantia: Daughter of Shinnock. The goddess of logic, order, stability and wisdom. Revered by mages, she is the one who made magic available to mortals. She also is the creator of the Dread, as a prison and a place to keep the demons out of Ritheran. Renna/Renora: Daughter of Shinnock. Goddess of the weather, both good and bad, as well as the harvest. Blanen/Blayn: Son of Shinnock and God of war, combat and strategy. Lokkn/Lokrem: God of the moons, and notably one of the only gods to not be related to Shinnock. Husband of Onma. Onma/Ondira: Daughter of Shinnock and Goddess of the seas. Wife of Lokkn. Moren/Moramel: Son of Shinnock. God of work and labor. Anything related to work, finance, or mercantile is Moren’s domain. He frowns upon thievery, or other unjust ways of getting money. Koris/Karoel: The god of music and art, the first melodies were created by him. The only god asides Lokkn who is not the child of Shinnock. Arton/Antiel: God of the afterlife for those considered worthy by his father, Shinnock. High Neutrals The High Neutrals are all considered children of Orlisea, the Koskira of Neutrality. They do not favor Shinnoan or Derian sides, in any situation. They simply perform their roles. Thade, or ‘Death’: Supposedly the reaper of souls. Said to come for those who are about to die. It isn’t actually known if Death actually is one who makes the final blow, or if instead he comes for those who are dead and sever the final ties between soul and body. Thade delivers the souls unto Judiciar. Death is also Judiciar’s brother, as well as Terseon’s. Judiciar, or ‘Judgement’: The being who is said to judge the souls of the deceased, and what is to be done with the soul. If one is deemed worthy by Judiciar, they will be permitted into the afterlife. If one is seen as a sinner, they will be cast to the Soul Pits of the Dread. Historically, there are said to be more potential fates for one’s soul. Judiciar’s domain is known as Passage, and here all souls are judged. Also the sibling of Terseon and Thade. Terseon, or ‘Knowledge’: Said to be the keeper of the tomes of fate and knowledge, and also the records of the past. Brother of Thade and Judiciar, he provides much of the information Judiciar uses to judge a soul. Terseon is not omniscient, but can see through the eyes of beasts, and servants of Terseon also travel the world, gathering other hidden information. According to legends, Terseon can also manifest physically, to use his vast knowledge to access the information hidden from him. Dark Pariah Section dedicated to those known as the Dark Pariah. Also known as Deria, or “of Deriox”. Each Deria goes by several names, and so only the most common are listed. Deriox: The youngest Koskira. Was the first in existence to kill, and is the most powerful of the Dark Pariah. Though he has sway over all the Pariah to some extent, he still has his own sphere of power, which is slavery, domination, conquest, etc. Vynobas: The firstborn of Deriox. Pariah of violence, brutality, and murder. Zunim: Pariah of deceit, lies, trickery and betrayal. She thoroughly enjoys watching/making mortals betray those closest to them, and she is watching when people are killed treacherously. Syremul: Pariah of indulgences (debauchery, adultery, drug use, alcoholism, etc). She loves to ruin the lives of mortals via inducing sin. Sheveszech: The Pariah of madness and mental illnesses of all kinds. Not necessarily evil, his madness isn’t always presented in a malign fashion. Poumatis: Pariah of pestilence, famine, and disease. Sihilae: Pariah of distress, anxiety, depression, demoralization, etc. One of the youngest Pariah, Sihilae is more of a tool to its siblings than anything else. Sihilae doesn’t just cause others depression and such; Sihilae constantly feels that way, itself. Sihilae isn’t exactly evil like most Pariah, but when directed by one of its siblings it can cause great strife. Meyran: The Pariah of undeath. Was the first being to ever be killed, and was raised from the dead by Deriox, becoming the Pariah of undeath simply to spite the Gods. Calendar The calendar of Ritheran is accepted all around, for easier timekeeping. There are 30 days in each month and 12 months in each year, and so every year has 360 days. Each month is dedicated to one of the 12 gods, and the names of the months are derivatives of the divines’ names. When writing a date, such as the twenty-second of Valens in the six hundredth and fortieth year of the Blood Age, you would write it as follows: 22 of Valens, 640 Blood. If you aren’t including the Age, such as if it’s already known what age it is in a story, you would write it 22 of Valens, 640. This can also be shortened to 22/2/640/9. Elostar The first month of the year is dedicated to Elostos. Many important magical renewal events occur this month, and it is a time to resolve conflicts and rivalries in a logical fashion. At this time, it is still usually quite cold from Karakel. Valens The second month is dedicated to Velli, and is usually a decently cool month. Due to Velli’s identity, this is the month of romance, when many ask their love interests out or have special getaways. Maybal The third month is Maymarra’s, being the month where most plants begin to rejuvenate from the winter, and when certain animals come out of hibernation. Moram The fourth month is Moren’s, and is when many have to work the hardest to begin their fields anew. It is also the month of merchants, and many bazaars and such are held during this time. Khores The fifth month is that of Koris, and it is one full of musical festivities. Lokre The sixth month is Lokkn’s, and the reason for this is the Lokre Line in the middle of the month every year, in which the three moons are in a line, with the smallest moon in front, the largest in the back and the last one in between the others. Ondel The seventh month is dedicated to Onma, and during this time the seas rise a bit higher than usual. In aquatic societies, this is a very important time, in which they do many things. Blanze Usually the hottest month of the year, the eighth month is dedicated to Blanen. It is said that the worse heat is intended to remind mortal kind of the harshness of anything related to war. Rensol The ninth month belongs to Renna. In most cases this is the month of harvest, in preparation for the winter, and it often has the mildest weather. Shindor The tenth month is Shinn's, and at this time, the temperature is between mild and cold. Antor The eleventh month belongs to Arton, and it starts to turn cold in this month. During Arton’s month, events are held to honor the deceased, and reflect on life to see if you have earned an eternal life in Artorim. Karakel The twelfth month is the coldest, and it belongs to Keirsta. The month of giving and entertainment, it is a time to enjoy oneself. Currency Ritter The most common currency is the Ritter. Some just call it ‘coin’. It comes in multiple types of coin. Ritter: Value of 1. A Copper/Nickel alloy. Till: Value of 5. Magnesium/Nickel alloy. Velcopper: Value of 10. Magnesium/Copper alloy. Rial: Value of 20. Magnesium/Nickel Maycoin: Value of 50. Silver/Nickel alloy. Shinpiece: Value of 100. Silver/Nickel alloy. Locations Drazori The largest continent, Drazori is located in the middle of Ritheran. Very little is known of it, due to the fact that adventurers and explorers that go there never return. Places in Drazori Durkoet: The coast of Drazori, it is where most explorers from Nagrazur and Aensiva land. There is no sand here, and instead it is all black gravel. Aensiva Aensiva is the third largest continent in Ritheran, located to the southeast of Drazori. The home of humanity, Aensiva is a land of rolling hills, large forests and flat plains, perfect for agricultural pursuits. It has the most cities of any continent. Places in Aensiva Ausierton: Ausierton is the capitol in the center of Aensiva, located on the bank of the Sutai River. The ruler of Aensiva, whoever it may be at the time, resides there. It is the largest city in Aensiva. Flinder: A town located in the middle of the Osten mountain range. Basically ignored by the government of Aensiva due to how difficult it is to reach. It is populated primarily by birdfolk. Selden Marche: The second largest city in Aensiva, located in southwest near the swamps of Aensiva. Dragon's Shadow: In the northwestern region of the continent. Adherent to its name, Dragon's Shadow sits at the bottom of some jagged cliffs, which are formed to look like a large dragon. A town constantly in the dark, it has become home to many scoundrels and thieves. What not many realize is that there actually is a dragon underneath the jagged rocks, the Great Dragon, Vosduran, who was imprisoned there at the end of the Blood Age. Ekhsanvur: The largest dwarven community in Aensiva, located in Ekhs Mountain in the south of Aensiva. A small community on the surface, but much larger on the inside. Archeton: A small settlement on an arch linking two cliffs. A large river passes underneath. Fallraven Steading: A swamp settlement, built completely on stilts in the marshes and swamps of Aensiva. Broken Swords: A military fort town. Tidewatch: A fortress of the Blue Watch. Nagravur Nagravur, which means ‘Amberwall’ in dwarven, is the mountainous home of dwarvenkind, with the cities of the dwarves built all throughout. It is to the east of Drazori, and is the second largest continent following Drazori. The continent is completely surrounding by the huge wall made of an extremely hard amber colored stone called nagradan. Places in Nagravur Durkhs Zorta: Also known as simply Durkhs, this is the capitol of Nagravur. Covering a large surface area both above ground and below, the city is the largest in Nagravur. King Thrifk resides in Durkhsvur, the royal palace deep underground. Prekshen: The world's largest alcoholic distillery, brewing dwarven alcohol of all kinds. Mashiik Fe: A community of beastfolk that lives in a small abandoned dwarven city. They use dwarven materials to make traditional Maitoal trinkets, making some of the most expensive and unique collectibles available. Deor Ban: A port town in western Nagravur, it is a common stop on the way to Aensiva. Nev Velli: A city located in an extremely deep ravine that leads out to sea. The homes are built into the walls of the ravine, and there are bridges that connect the other sides. At the bottom of the ravine, a battalion of the Dwarven navy is housed. Golden Chalice: A city that was abandoned for a long time due to the dragon Eximir residing there. When she eventually was slain, the city was reinhabited and her body was formed into a statue. Blue Coast: A seaside fortress of the Blue Watch. Balver Valley: A small valley with a fortress built into it, home of the Red Balver Syndicate. Faranday The larger of the two elven continents, Faranday was the western half of Elsetay before Warsefay split away from it. Faranday is ruled by the Light Elves. The cities of gold and ivory are renowned for their beauty, and almost every city and residency is simply the old homes of the Primordial Elves. When referred to together, it and Warsefay are simply called ‘Elsetay’. It is to the south of Drazori, and is the fourth largest continent. Places in Faranday Yedesi City: The capitol of Faranday, and home of the Council of Light. The city completely covers Mt Yedesi, with the entire place built skillfully into the mountainside in times long past by the Primordial Elves. It is by far the largest city in Faranday. Kensto: The city closest to the neighboring continent of Warsefay, it has one of the largest ports known and is the second largest city in Faranday. Yri Sanir: A city in between Kensto and Yedesi City. It's a very popular trade town, though it's only half the size of Kensto. Yri Morissel: A small settlement in the south of the continent. Cyrion Bay: A city located on the bay of the same name. Shiirios: A fortress of the Blue Watch. Warsefay The smaller of the two elven continents, Warsefay was once the western half of Elsetay before it was split away from Faranday. Warsefay is controlled by the nature elves. When mentioned jointly with Faranday, they are called Elsetay. It is to the southwest of Drazori. It is the fifth largest continent. Places in Warsefay Malab: The capitol of the Nature Elves, Malab is a city built in the forest of Malabiae, which has extremely tall and thick trees. The system of 'roads' is so complicated and complete in Malab that it's like the city is in layers among the trees. Shyshyn: The port town closest to Kensto. Veylon Springs: A settlement in southern Warsefay. Kilseron: A settlement in the western center of Warsefay. Fort Vimelb: A fortress not far from Malab, belonging to the Blue Watch. Inverted Spire: To most it just looks like a very large circle of silvery rock in the ground. However, according to legends and stories of the past, it is a huge tower that fell from the skies upside down and drove itself all the way into the ground. Nobody knows how to enter. Kari’kran A desert continent. Located south of the Maitoal Crescent, and is the farthest south landmass. It is the second to last in size of all continents. Places in Kari'kran Yom K’shir: The largest city of Kari’kran. The capitol of the K’shir Empire, it is located in the far west of the continent. Gioma Buru: The capitol of the Nomadic Democracy of the A’khen, it is located in the east. It is the third largest city on the continent. Musson: An independent city to the south. Khuuzgor The homeland of both khuuzkind (goblinkind) and tuhrkind (trollkind). It is where many such beings originated. Khuuzgor is located to the west of Drazori, and isn't far from its shores. It has a lot of swamps and forests, as well as deserts. It is the smallest ‘continent’. Places in Khuuzgor Khoj: A large city for Khuuzgor, it is the center of orcish power. It is completely dedicated to military power. “The ugliest city one could ever lay eyes upon” –Jira Slaen, 215 Sky. Maitoal Crescent Though the beastfolk are spread all throughout the world, the largest concentration of them is the Maitoal Crescent. The Crescent is to the south of Warsefay and Faranday, and to the west of Aensiva. The crescent contains 4 microcontinents, as well as hundreds of islands. If all of the landmass of the Crescent was combined, it would easily surpass Kari’kran in size. There is no actual continent, though. Places in Maitoal Chakran: The main city of Chaal, the largest microcontinent. Controlled largely by canine people. Maasval: The main city of Italam, the second largest of the microcontinents. Controlled by feline folk. Stissin: The main city of Bossan, the third largest of the microcontinents. Controlled by various reptilian races such as lizards and snakes. Krizor: The main city of Krizupatek, the smallest of the microcontinents. Controlled entirely by avian people. A more vertical city than most, many locations can only be reached via flight due to being built into tall cliffs. Brisoal Archipelago Located to the south of Drazori, near the eastern side of Faranday. It is in between Faranday and Aensiva. It is a very mixed society, with all races living there. It is an archipelago of about 8 islands. Places in Brisoal Heroal: The capitol of Brisoal, Heroal is a city covering the island of the same name. It is considered neutral ground, and is home to several organizations that operate across Ritheran. Category:Blog posts Category:Song of Legends Category:Tatenicholson001 Category:Non-TES